Candlelight
by Pellucid Otiose
Summary: It's odd how one event can change your life so drastically, how one ordinary day could change the your plans for the rest of your years, how the mystery of life seems to unfold with time, and how one bit of light can shine through the darkness. Taito yaoi
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so if it isn't that good don't attack me with annoying comments!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own any characters, I don't own anything to do with the show, manga, you name it, I own nothing – don't mock me people! And all the rights and all that legal stuff belong to their respective owners, **none** of which are me… So there you go ^__^

**Prologue:** Taichi's here to stay, or so he thinks

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

It was very cold in Yamato's room and it only seemed to grow increasingly colder as more minutes passed. Yet no matter how cold it was becoming Yamato ignored it… he was locked in his room anyway so it wasn't like he could leave to somewhere warmer. It had been fifteen minutes that Yamato had been wasting away being trapped in a place normally one could find sanctuary in, but now he only wanted to get out. Yamato could feel himself begin to go insane while resting under his bed sheets; being trapped was something no one liked... well – sane people for that matter…

"Why me?" Yamato wailed not even noticing that the wind was now making noises that were louder then his own voice, efficiently blocking it out. Wait… the wind?

Yamato shot up in bed to find the window had swung open and a dark figure lay in the breach. A sense of relief and fear fell onto him at the same time. About a half an hour earlier from now his father just had a stern talk with Yamato and ended up locking him in his room because he thought his son was being "unreasonable", but in Yamato's mind it was his **father** who was being unreasonable. Drawing his attention back to the window he knew what was about to happen couldn't end well…

The figure climbed through the window cumbersomely and landed forcefully on the ground, eliciting a snicker from Yamato.

"Smooth." Yamato joked. He shivered in place from the cold while his friend managed to get to his feet and face him.

"Taichi what do you think you're doing here? Didn't my dad just finish telling you he'd kick your ass if he ever saw your face again?" That was why the fear had washed over him. His dad had gotten into a fight with Yamato because Yamato had announced he was in a relationship with Taichi, he finally had gotten the courage to tell his father but now regretted he did.

"No one can keep me away from you, Yamato." Taichi walked over towards Yamato who was still sitting patiently on his bed shivering with the colder new found wind that had erupted into his room through his open window.

"We'll see about that." A new voice interrupted, and again there was fear. Neither boy had heard or even noticed that Yamato's father had even come in, in fact he had been standing there latent for quite some while overlooked while he made sure his son didn't do anything rash without Yamato's knowledge.

"Taichi Yagami, get out of my house!" Yamato's father rushed towards Taichi ready to kill him, only faltering when he had noticed Yamato had grabbed his arm and was glaring at him furiously.

"Dad, leave Taichi alone. Why does it bother you so much anyway? It's not like I'm making **you** date Taichi. I'm going to do what I want when I want with him and you can't change that. You can try but it'll never work because –" There was a knock at the door which made Yamato fall silent and quiet his rant. His father dragged a hand through his hair and reluctantly walked over to Yamato's door and opened it to find a quite tired Takeru.

"Daddy, what's going on? It's really late, and there's yelling." Takeru used one small hand to rub his eyes while the other lay limp at his side holding a worn old teddy bear by it's arm while the rest of it's body reached the floor. Takeru let out a small yawn and impatiently waited for his dad to come up with something to tell him.

"Well Takeru – You see… um… well –"

"Taichi!" Takeru shouted in surprise, noticing him by Yamato's bedside. He rushed over to him, pushing past his father, and pulling Taichi into an embrace. Taichi hugged back giving a small grin at Yamato, and Yamato returned it loving how Takeru was always just as happy to see Taichi as Yamato was. The six-year-old little Takeru gave a happy smile towards Taichi after he pulled out of the embrace.

Yamato is 9 years older then Takeru, making Yamato just a few months shy of 16. Yamato's father, Mr. Ishida, never lost his glare on Taichi for a second throughout this, and as soon as Takeru left he'd continue his yelling at the trespassing boy, and probably lecture Yamato again on homosexuality.

"Taichi, why are you here? Didn't you just leave? What's your favorite color? Mine is blue, could you tell Hikari that? I like Hikari she's really nice, oh! Tell her that too! Did you know that I could do a summersault do you want me to show you –" Takeru said bouncing up and down when Taichi cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy." Taichi ruffled Takeru's hair then continued, "I left but I came back because your father was nice enough to let me sleep over," Taichi paused and shot a triumphant smile at Mr. Ishida, then continued once more, "My favorite color is probably blue too," He gave a look at Yamato who blushed, Yamato probably couldn't even count how many times Taichi had said that he loved Yamato's blue eyes and that he could stare into them all day long and never get tired.

"Well will you tell Hikari? And do you want to see me do a summersault?" Takeru asked eyes big in anticipation for Taichi's answers. Hikari was Taichi's little sister, and was about the same age as Takeru, and Takeru had really liked her a lot.

"Yes I'll tell Hikari, but why don't we save that summersault for another time, okay?"

"Okay, Taichi." Takeru gave one last smile at him then shot a look over at the window.

"Why's the window open like that? Is that why it's so cold in here?" Takeru shivered to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry about it T.K.," Taichi had often called Takeru by that nickname, and Takeru sometimes called Taichi "Tai", like he had heard Yamato call him a lot to reciprocate the nickname gesture.

Taichi pushed him to the door gently, giving the kid a smile. "You should go to bed, you need your sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He once again shot a triumphant look at Mr. Ishida, and they closed the door slowly behind Takeru.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? You're getting out of my house this instant! How dare you lie to my son like that!"

"Mr. Ishida, I **never** lie… and I never will." He went over to Yamato and sat down next to him on his bed. He maneuvered Yamato's body with his hands into his lap and then wrapped his arms around his waste, still not breaking eye contact with Yamato's father for a second.

Mr. Ishida gasped and shot a dirty glare at Taichi. "Taichi I'll give you five goddamn seconds to release my son before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!"

"Then they'll have to arrest me too because Taichi isn't going to let go of me, and I'm not going to let go of him." Yamato said as he grabbed Taichi's hands reassuringly.

"Yamato… you do not want to know what I'm going to do if you don't stop this right now, and I'm going to give you a fair warning… it'll hurt a hell of a lot more then being separated from Taichi." He stalked over to them and stopped just a foot from their bed looking down at them angrily, waiting for Yamato's answer.

Yamato gave one look back at Taichi's face and saw how strongly he truly felt about Yamato with just that look and he soon became reassured with his answer.

"Then do it."

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) Okay this is just the prologue…. kind of. It just kind of gets into the story a bit, I don't really like doing the whole boring intro where you explain everything in the prologue, you'll just have to read to find out what happened in the story because everything's better when it's a mystery, right? I think so… well review!!!


	2. Things Can Change

(A/N:) First Chapter!!! This one is longer then the prologue, and lays out the whole story pretty much, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, or anything like it, I don't make money off of this, and in no way does this benefit me in any other way besides enjoying my writing abilities (well I'd like to think I have abilities….)

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy & boy relationships. So far though its not really as mushy as you'd think romance would be, but I'm getting to it, don't worry!

Now on with the story!

**_Candlelight_**

**Part I:** Things change

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yama's POV)**

My father had indeed done his worst. After pulling me off Tai –my love– he punched him leaving Taichi currently indisposed and unable to help me as my father locked me inside my closet in my room. The closet, yes, had a lock on it. It used to be a bathroom, but my father had stripped it of the toilet, shower, and sink long ago, now there are just shelves, a mirror (which came in handy when I had to decide if I looked good or not), and racks full of clothes. It's a pretty large closet compared to what you normally would think a closet would be, and it was probably considered a walk in closet, though it had minimal space for walking since it was a very small bathroom to begin with.

I obviously didn't just sit there lying on the ground waiting for my beloved Taichi to come for my rescue how I knew he would eventually, so I took it into my own hands to start making noise. Not just some noises of discontent, but large –unmistakable– noises that could annoy anyone who was asleep by this late hour.

The storm had stopped not too long ago leaving me to run around in the closet screaming, wailing, banging, whining… you name it. I had to get someone's attention…

I heard a lot of grunting and gasps and eventually a few cries of pain from outside my former bathroom, I couldn't tell whose they were, and to be honest there were too many to think they all belonged to one person.

"Taichi! Don't give in! I love you!" I called out from inside the closet. I felt helpless at the moment seeing as my former attempt at being of assistance to Taichi hadn't gotten me anywhere, so I tried to resort to the last form of resort any teenager could give when they're being trapped inside a closet while their maniacal father and loving boyfriend battled it out inside their bedroom – my support. If Taichi could hear me cheering him on, then maybe he might just be strong enough to overpower my father and win. I couldn't tell what exactly was going on but my doorbell went off and the ever so clichéd saying: "Open up, it's the police!" I froze and I could feel my heart pounding… what was going on? Why were the police at his house? I leaned to the closet door hoping I could eavesdrop on the conversation I knew would soon ensue when my father and Taichi answered the door.

Surprisingly I could hear just about all of the conversation, since the storm had stopped there wasn't much blocking out their voices besides the walls that stood between Taichi and I.

"We were informed that there was a long of loud noises and yelling coming from this house, would you like to explain why Mr.…" The police inquired while he waited for my father to give his name.

"Mr. Ishida, and yes there was a lot of loud noises and yelling, me and my nephew here were just finishing watching a football game on T.V., he has quite a different view then I on sports and when different goals were scored we cheered for different teams and argued a tad at some things, isn't that right?" My father lied, I knew he must've looked at Taichi for reassurance to back up his lie to the cop, and I also knew he was giving him that stupid grin he always used to give me when he felt smug or triumphant.

"Okay well I guess if that was all, I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Ishida." The cop must've bought my fathers lame lie… what a stupid policeman…

"It's quite alright, have a good evening!" I heard my father call, and no sooner had the front door slammed shut had I heard footsteps rush over too my closet door. The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing a very happy Taichi. It wasn't so much that Taichi was happy about what was going on, it was more of the fact that he was probably happy he had freed me and was now bringing me in for a kiss.

After the kiss ended Taichi pulled me into an embrace and was kissing me happily over every part of my body accessible while still keeping up the embrace. As soon as the happiness had entered me that my night in shining armor had rescued me it disappeared and was replaced with fear, which was an emotion that was all too common for me today. My dad was behind Taichi about to take away one of the last few people who I cared about. I had to push Taichi onto the ground to stop something I knew was just about to happen, my dad had a knife and he swung it at full force towards us.

Luckily I had gotten Taichi to dodge the knife, but unluckily the blade instead plunged into my chest harder then I expected and I could already feel the blood pour out of me in large amounts.

Everything then soon turned fuzzy and then started fading off into black. I didn't know truly what was going to happen next, and honestly I just hoped the next time I saw Taichi, that is if I ever saw him again, it was because I miraculously regenerated my skin and that my father moved to Africa…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

I saw my boyfriend fall to the ground clutching his chest where his very own father had plunged a knife deep inside his body. Of course the knife was intended for me, though Yamato sacrificed himself for me, he took the bullet – well he took the knife, rather – and now he was slowly dying.

I looked up to where his father just stood idly wide-eyed and shocked by his own actions, yet not moving an inch. I was not going to do the same, I couldn't let my sweet angel perish, I loved him too much to even consider that an option…

I leapt down to the floor and picked him up, cradling him in my arms while I made a dash for the door.

"Don't worry Yama, everything will be alright." I whispered to Yamato as I grabbed Yamato's father's keys from the kitchen counter. I put Yamato gently but hastily inside Mr. Ishida's car and got into the drivers seat and plunging the keys in the ignition. I knew I should've called an ambulance, but I wasn't truly thinking clearly, and I had already come this far so waiting for an ambulance to show up would've been pointless –Yamato would've been dead by then! So now the race was on… it was going to be a true race against time, could Yamato bleed himself dry before we reached the hospital, or would I manage to save my beautiful angel I adored so much?

Some reckless driving, the breaking of plenty of laws, and 2 and a half minutes later that I arrived at the hospital; the whole way there applying pressure to Yamato's chest and remembering the very important rule to never remove the object that stabbed the victim for it would leave more room for the blood to bleed out through. I shouted for help and before I knew it Yamato was rushed into the emergency room on a white moving table and I was conversing with a worried nurse who had questioned me on what had happened.

"…And that's when his dad stabbed him and I brought him here, and I just hope he's alright!" I ran a hand through my hair nervously, and sighed when the nurses irritating voice pierced my ears with another question, jeez her voice is so annoying…

"Wait! His **father** stabbed him?"

"Yeah… not purposely though, he had no intention of killing Yamato, it was all truly an accident," at least that wasn't really a lie, his father didn't have any intentions of killing **Yamato**… he only wanted me out of the picture.

"Okay well I think the police though are still going to have to get involved," Oh jeez that meant more cops like the ones from before.

"And we'll need you to repeat the story to them. Also, we'll need to find if Yamato has enough insurance to cover the costs of the bill, do you happen to know if he does have insurance at all?" I wracked my brain at the nurse's question. Did Yamato have insurance? I wasn't quite sure, he should though… his father had the money for it and he definitely wasn't an insensitive bastard before he found out Yamato was gay. Actually, just a couple hours ago Taichi had still had much respect for Yamato's dad, of course that all vanished when Yamato's father went insane.

"I think so, but I'm not completely sure. You'll probably have to ask his dad – that is if you ever even get a hold of him…" Taichi trailed off sadly. Yamato's father was almost definitely not home now; he wouldn't stick around when the police that were sure to show up would come.

"Okay well Yamato is in surgery now, so I guess you should just wait in the waiting room just over there," The nurse pointed with her finger before wrinkling her nose at the weird smell that passed by. I smelt it too yet barely focused on it because my mind was being constantly flooded with images of Yamato, and a tear had escaped my eye.

"Oh God, please let Yamato be alright," I said with a small hiccup. "I really need you to be okay…"

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

I sat in a hard metal chair, which was nailed into the wall in the waiting room. Tears freely escaping my eyes, and my hands clutching my stomach. Yamato was my everything… if I lost him I don't know what I'd do… I don't know if I could even live…

As much as I told myself to not break down when there was hope that Yamato could pull through, I still found it hard because as the events of today replayed in my mind it just seemed like there was no way Yamato could pull through… He had bled for much too long a time, he was stabbed right where I assumed Yamato's heart would be – oh wow that sounded ironic – Yamato's dad had literally broke Yamato's heart. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was I might've actually laughed at that little joke I concocted, but now was no time for jokes.

"Friends or Family of Yamato Ishida?" I heard someone call and I looked up instantly. The second I did though, I really wish I hadn't… The nurse had a forlorn look on her face, and it seemed as if she was truly sad with what had just happened – whatever had happened – and now all hope for Yamato's recovery had slipped from me like how air would slip through a whole in a balloon.

"Yamato just got out of surgery and is reacting well to the pain medication we've given him, he had some minor artery damage and sustained a large amount of trauma, as well as some head injuries which might've come from if he had hit something solid like a table or the ground if he fell when he was stabbed. He should wake up soon enough and you can visit him then," My face had lit up immediately. Yamato… was alive? My beautiful love was living and breathing? I almost started to cry tears of joy but I had already been crying tears of sadness so the purpose for the tears did not matter, but they still fell.

"Oh and by the way, Yamato did heave health insurance and it covered almost the complete cost of the surgery." And with that the nurse walked away leaving a very ecstatic Taichi waiting eagerly to visit his boyfriend.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

Later I woke up only because of the bright light that hit my eyes from somewhere unknown to me. The last time I checked it was nighttime, wasn't it? I slowly opened my eyes feeling a sense of dizziness and pain as I tried to move from where I was. The second I noticed that my eyes were open and I couldn't see anything, I began to panic.

"Shh! Calm down sweetness." Came a soft smooth voice that made me want to smile. That voice belonged to my Taichi; I didn't even have to see his face to know that. Soon enough I could see as I saw a wet cloth come off of my face and I batted my eyes rapidly trying to clear the watery remains away from them.

"You seemed really stressed and I heard that wet cloths relaxed people, though now I think it might be that it's supposed to go on your forehead." Taichi scrunched up his nose in thought making me remember just how cute my boyfriend was. But soon the events from last night played in my head. They had to have been from last night though, right? It was morning so that meant that the night was gone, but exactly how many nights had passed? Had I fallen into a deep sleep for more then a day? I had been stabbed so that was possible wasn't it?

"TAICHI!" I jumped up once I noticed whom exactly I was talking to. My delayed reaction still gave Taichi joy as I reached up to hug him but winced as I felt pain in my chest and stopped halfway. Taichi seemed to pick up on this and met me my halfway and hugged me lovingly before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I was so afraid I was going to loose you my sweet, beautiful, Yama." Taichi gushed as he rocked me back and fourth in an embrace, one hand on my head and the other on the small of my back. I tried to hide the blush that I knew came up on my face but I didn't heed it much attention because I was too happy to not only be alive, but have my Taichi back… wait… alive! I was still alive?

"What happened Taichi? Where are we, what happened to my dad? Why aren't I dead? My dad stabbed me in my chest, doesn't that normally _kill_ people?"

"I guess I have a lot to tell you then, I might as well start with what happened after you were stabbed…" And Taichi began to tell me the whole story on how I ended up where I am, I have to say – I'm quite impressed at all he did for me. It was a miracle I was still breathing.

"Wow, you saved me Taichi…"

"Only after you saved me, I still owe you for that, or it might've been me laying in this hospital bed." Taichi gave me another kiss on the lips, this time more passionate, letting his hands slide up the hospital gown slowly…

"Ahem!" A strong voice asserted loudly making Taichi and I jump away from each other in surprise. I felt my face once again heat up as a large burly man in a black uniform stared at Taichi and I from the doorway.

"I need to ask–" The officer stopped to flip through a few pages on the clipboard he was holding to find something, his eyes searching hurriedly. "Ah! Yamato. I need to ask the patient Yamato a few questions, so if you may kindly leave –"

"NO!" I yelled instantly, interrupting the officer, surprising everyone yet myself the most. It seemed like at that instant the shock of it all hit me like a sack of bricks. I was stabbed… by my own father… and nearly died if it hadn't been for my amazingly lucky boyfriend. I could've ended up in some casket somewhere with my distant old relatives cry over me and blow their noses obnoxiously in the middle of everything and saying 'what a shame it was' and 'how unfortunate' every other minute. I definitely could think of ten thousand better ways to spend my time dead somewhere else then there – I mean come on! Do your relatives cry because they miss you or just because you're dead? That's definitely something to wonder about…

"Taichi don't leave me!" I yelled as I clung to Taichi strongly, I didn't want to be left alone without the only person I trust, I knew I was being irrational right now but it was just because the shock of it all just came to me and I have a right to be irrational now – it's like some unspoken law of the innocently-attacked-teenagers-society of the world. I needed someone to protect me now; I didn't want to feel alone and more importantly vulnerable.

"Oh alright, whomever you are you may stay but please let's get on with this, I don't have all day." The officer responded annoyed. I nodded in compliance and watched intently as he dragged a chair beside my bed right in front of Taichi and I from the corner of the room. Once he sat he flipped through some more pages on his clipboard and then gave a small sigh before starting his questioning.

"So tell me what exactly happened, who was there, whatever you remember." The officer just sat there patiently watching us until I finally found my voice – and my confidence, for that matter – and began to respond. It seemed like I was quickly getting over the shock, wow that took like what two minutes? When it came down to it all what happened really wasn't that unexpected, I mean I was definitely still traumatized slightly by what happened but now that I'm thinking it through it seems like what happened is exactly what I anticipated. My father was always one to be rash – always – and he could never take any subject subtly and calmly as normal people would. If he's angry he'll lash out, and yes he's beaten me plenty of times before but nothing to the degree of the near-death experience I had just gone through… though there was that time he–

"Hey! Pay attention I need to know how you got to the hospital! Are you listening to me?" The officer snapped his fingers rudely in my face while finishing his very curt question as to my attentiveness.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry. Um, well Taichi drove me here using my fathers car and –" I stopped dead sentence and turned to face Taichi as I just replayed the story Taichi had told me previously in my mind… Taichi took my fathers car! Oh. My. God.

"TAICHI YOU TOOK MY FATHERS CAR?!?! He'll kill you! He'll beat you mercilessly! What in God's name were you thinking?" I yelled out looking beside me at Taichi in disbelief. My father worshipped his car like it was a god, he'd never let me drive it when I was trying to learn for my learners permit, in fact he barely even let me get in the car in the first place unless I'm absolutely clean, calm, and that my destination be within a twenty-mile radius of our house. Those were my father's strict rules and if I ever were to disobey them he'd beat me like he always had before to show me I'd done something wrong. I was happy that Takeru wasn't anywhere near driving age and a relatively clean child in general so my father never had beaten him for disobeying the rules of the car. In fact he hadn't beaten Takeru… ever, and for that I was glad. I turned my attention back to Taichi only to find he had the same look of disbelief on his face as me.

"What was **I** thinking? Well **I** was thinking maybe **I** should save **your** life, that's what **I** was thinking at the time, but correct me if that seems stupid!" He retorted, his eyes showing clear anger – not truly towards me but towards the situation – he could never stand it when I got hurt and now was no exception.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, I hope you knew what you were doing because if you even put a scratch on my dad's car he'd come after you with a baseball bat and beat to a pulp and trust me he would enjoy hurting you."

"If I may interrupt, Yamato, we already have your dad in custody. I doubt he'll be beating anything for a very long time, unless his intentions with that knife he stabbed you with were to chop vegetables in mid-air and he missed his target, which I highly doubt as well. You're dad was charged with attempt at murder which is just as bad as murder so I doubt you'll see him for a long time unless you attend his trial." The officer began to flip through the sheets on his clipboard one more time as if to look over what he had written down from before while completely ignoring my stunned expression.

My father… was caught? That seems almost… impossible… I mean – he always seemed to plan ahead… he must've had an escape plan, he was too smart just try and stab Taichi (though it ended up being me) and not have an escape plan. I guess my dad just didn't think this through…

"So… if my dad's going to go to well… jail… then what happens to me and my brother, Takeru?" I asked quietly, I needed to know what I was going to do, I had a six-year-old child I had to look out for, I couldn't just live alone at sixteen without a job with my brother… could I?

"Don't worry about that, we've been calling up your relatives seeing if one of them is willing to take you in until you come of age to be on your own, and it just so happens that your dad wasn't angry at you enough to stab you because when he wrote his will because he stated he wanted to give everything to his eldest son if anything should happen to him. Though of course you still have to wait until he passes on but all in all he left everything to you, so you'll have something eventually to use to help you get on in life. You are your fathers eldest son… correct?" The officer questioned me while I just stared back at him blankly. All this new information just seemed scary to me… everything's happening so fast…

"Uh…" was all I could manage to get out of my mouth for a minute or two before Taichi broke in.

"Yes he's his fathers eldest son, and thank you for informing us of the situation officer…" Taichi motioned towards the officer's badge trying to find out what his name was.

"Officer Tachikawa." The officer stated simply. Wait… I've heard that name before… where though? It rang a bell but I just couldn't place it… Tachikawa… hmm…

Soon after the officer finished with us he retreated out the door and towards two other officers standing in the hallway I could see from the window beside the entrance to the room. Taichi loosely wrapped an arm around m shoulders and I leaned into him, who knows with all that is to come how many more moments I'll get to spend with my Tai-chan.

"I can't believe this is happening…" I muttered while I snuggled up to Taichi, whom was fortunately for me staying silent. Sometimes Taichi seems to just ramble on when I really just want think about things and have silence and I'm happy he finally is catching on to when to talk and when to keep his mouth shut. He always used to talk annoyingly when I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and try to get inside my head, which I'm partially thankful for because Taichi had stopped me from doing a lot of stupid things in my life. It seemed though that the longer I stayed quiet that the longer the memories from the past seemed to come into my mind again, all of the wonderful and painful memories come back and mesh together in a bittersweet combination of recollections.

I was just about to ask Taichi if we could get something to eat at the cafeteria, knowing Taichi he'd always say yes to food – I personally found that adorable about him, when someone short came running through the door followed by two older people who tagged slowly behind as if not as enthusiastic about going where they were headed.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) First chapter up! Yeay! Okay either the next chapter or the chapter after goes back in time to what happened before all this, actually about a year or two back, maybe more, I'm not sure yet. I want to make as many questions as possible first though before I go back in time. So review! This story is going to unfold soon don't worry!


	3. Takeru's Misfourtune

(A/N:) YEAY!!! This is the second chapter, or part, or whatever you'd like to refer to it to as. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Ken, Koushiro & Jun – about 16 years old, Takeru & Kari – 6, Miyako & Jyou, – about 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, sorry if you thought I did, but alas it'll never be mine… so nothing belongs to me at all and that's that.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy & boy relationships. If you don't like reading about this kind of stuff then don't, I'm not forcing you to and I've never asked you so don't if you don't want to, but if you do then obviously read it.

Now on with the story!

**_Candlelight_**

**Part II: Takeru's misfortune**

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

I could swear I was hit by a bullet just then, but then again bullets never really did weigh more then 70 pounds…(**A/N:** just for those of you that go by the metric system I think that 70 pounds is equivalent to **31.75** kilograms)

"YAMATO! TAICHI!" Takeru yelled sprawled on top of Yamato and me on the hospital bed. Takeru was always such a handful, but he never got tired of seeing me – sometimes though, I wonder if that's a good thing…

"What's going on Oniichan? Why are they taking daddy away? The police came in those flashing car thingies and put daddy in cuffs and told me to come with 'em, so I did and they brought me here. But don't worry I didn't talk to them, not one bit! Cause you always said _never_ to talk to strangers Yamato…" Takeru said hugging Yamato lovingly. His eyes were wide and shining and his always-energetic bouncy mood only seemed to get more energetic by the minute with him just barely able to sit still. Takeru always gets this excited when he's up past '_bed-time_'.

My attention soon shifted towards the two other people behind Takeru. One I recognized as Daisuke Motomiya – he was on my soccer team, we were really great friends and I think he even had a crush on me once – and the other person I noticed was Sora Takenouchi – Her, Yamato, and I had always been great friends ever since kindergarten when we all decided our favorite colors were blue… though for different reasons… well okay _my_ reason was different. But who could blame me? Yamato's blue eyes are the two most beautiful, most gorgeous, most –

"Yamato? Taichi? Are you guys okay? We tried to get here as fast as we could but it's kind of late so I had to grab a ride from Daisuke to get here seeing as my parents were already both asleep and thankfully Daisuke's were still up and could drive. What exactly happened? You were on the phone with me for like five minutes before you just randomly hung up and I barely know what's going on, just that Yamato's hurt."

"And now in quite a bit more pain! Takeru please don't make this the second attempt on my life in one day, all right? Easy on the hugging." Yamato grumbled as Takeru released his death grip on his brother's torso.

"Attempt on your life? Someone tried to kill you? Taichi you didn't tell us Yamato was almost murdered! That was a pretty big detail to have left out!" Daisuke complained staring wide-eyed at Yamato on the hospital bed.

"Look guys I'm feeling better there's just a slight throbbing in my chest every now and then and an extremely painful feeling when someone hugs me… preferably Takeru's hugs." I snickered quietly as I saw Takeru's mock-glare aimed at Yamato. Suddenly my boyfriend got up and motioned for me to get up too.

"You guys want to eat or something, I don't know about you but I'm starved, I never had dinner and it's almost like eleven o' clock. So anyone want to go with me to the cafeteria?" Yamato asked taking a stride forward, though the second he did I pulled him back by his arm when I noticed a strikingly obvious feature about his hospital gown – there was nothing to cover his backside. Yamato let out an involuntary yelp and glared at me for drawing him back randomly.

"What Taichi?" Yamato waited impatiently while I still held him firm where he was – where no one was behind him and could see his exposed bottom.

"This Yamato." I muttered as I grabbed his exposed flesh making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh… what's going on? Are you going to the food court or not?" Daisuke asked anxiously waiting in the doorway with Takeru bouncing around beside him and Sora still looking back at Yamato examining his weird expression.

"I think Yamato wants us to go ahead without him – we'll catch up with you later 'kay Mato?" Sora asked, and Yamato nodded his head dumbly. When they all left and were out of sight I released my grip on Yamato and gave him a grin.

"Thanks for holding me back – that could have been embarrassing… jeez, why do they leave your ass exposed? What's the point of that?" Yamato muttered angrily as he headed over to a chair on the other side of the hospital bed where his clothes were – the ones he wore when I brought him to the hospital.

"To let boyfriends like me cop a feel? Hmm?" I teased tickling him on the edge of the opening of the gown. Yamato swatted my hand away and began to put his clothes back on while rolling his eyes.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

Soon we were downstairs in the cafeteria where Yamato rushed over to the line with a tray on his hand as fast as he could as if the food was to expire in a few minutes. All the while I couldn't help but let out a chuckle because he seemed so much like me. I love food, I'm not picky at all – if it's edible it's for me – and Yamato is the exact opposite, he usually only eats healthy, small, distinct meals that looks like brown mush and leaves, but when he's hungry – like now – he'd eat a horse if that was the only food left.

I saw Sora and Daisuke wave to me from a table by the back of the cafeteria and began to make my way over to them smiling back at them. There were few people in the cafeteria, which made my friends pretty easy to spot in the first place, then again now that I notice it – not many people like to eat in the middle of the night, which was probably why the cafeteria wasn't that populated.

When I reached the table I noticed that Sora and Daisuke had already gotten their food, just small-sized meals and a snack, like I said: not many people like to eat in the middle of the night…

"So I heard from Miyako that Ken was coming back to school on this Monday coming up." Sora said putting a piece of bred in her mouth.

Ken. How I hated him. He was held back a year so he was in Miyako, Koshiro, and Jyou's grade. Miyako, Koshiro, and Jyou are some of my best friends till this day along with Sora, Daisuke, and Yamato of course. Anyhow, Ken was a bully, he always used to attack Yamato everyday after school for some time, and he called himself the Kaiser of the world. I thought Ken was insane, literally, and I still think he is. It's not so much that he was strong; it was that he was a really good fighter and studied various different types of martial arts; ne never needed the muscles when he had his brain. I never let him touch my Yama again, especially now that we're officially together (because we've told everyone). Ken was held back because he missed a lot of school one year… because of me. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts of Ken; I didn't want think of him and what happened a long time ago – he wasn't worth my time…

"I hate that kid, he can burn in hell for all I care." I said simply while Sora glared at me.

"Taichi be nice, I thought you got over what happened, it was such a long time ago and I thought you two made amends and apologized and all that." Sora could never hate anyone, ever. She always forgave and always gave out second chances, she believed that if you always only show a person love they'll be less tempted to be mean and do bad things so in turn you wont need to give out second chances eventually because everyone will be civil and show love to each other. What a stupid philosophy.

"Just because Ken apologized didn't mean he was actually sorry. He's an evil, horrible, crazy person who hurt my Yama-chan! I won't ever forgive him for that." I stated stubbornly folding my arms over my chest while glaring right back at Sora. Sora just didn't get it, if someone hurts you're boyfriend forgiveness just doesn't come that easily. I reached over and stole a fry from Daisuke's tray and popped it in my mouth starting to feel hungry. Daisuke didn't even notice I stole a fry from him and just continued to shovel down any food he had on his tray… probably trying to avoid this conversation because of what happened between him and Ken that long time ago.

Soon Yamato came back with a huge tray full of food, more food then I think I've ever seen Yamato eat in one sitting. I just grinned at him while he began to feast on his own cafeteria food, I was left with my thoughts because Sora was angry with my stubbornness, I couldn't vent to Daisuke because of his past with Ken, and Yamato already knows about everything that happened and how I feel about it so there's truly no one for me to talk to as we just sit in a comfortable silence, eating food, at 12 in the morning…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

Later as Yamato and Daisuke finally finished eating, I had decided I wasn't really that hungry and just picked off of Yama's and Daisuke's plates, we got ready to leave. It was just then that I noticed we were missing one important person of our bunch.

"Takeru? Where's Takeru?" I looked around myself and the cafeteria desperately trying to find another tuft of blonde hair – preferably one tuft that was bouncing up and down like a maniac – but I only found Yama's, who of which now had been copying my actions looking all over for Takeru. Oh God… not again… I really hoped Takeru didn't run away again, not again – Yamato would go hysterical if he did.

"He asked to go to the bathroom, calm down guys, he probably just had to go… _number two_" Daisuke said with a snicker thinking that the fact that he just said Takeru was pooping extremely hilarious, he's so immature.

"Taichi, can you go get him? I don't want him to get all excited and hug me to death when he sees me… literally… so could you?" Yamato asked me calming down from before.

"Sure Yamato, I'll be right back." I said as I leaned in to give my boyfriend a quick kiss before I went to go get Takeru, jeez… I hope he doesn't huge _me_ to death…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Takeru's POV)**

I had to go really bad! So I rushed to the bathroom after we had reached the cafeteria and I asked Daisuke. I saw Daisuke get on line with Sora to buy food at the cafeteria just before I ran off into the hallway looking around hastily for any signs to where the bathroom would be.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the bathroom is? I have to go poo! Like a lot!" I said bouncing up and down staring questioningly at the nurse I had found in the hallway. She had long pink hair, and she looked pretty young to be a nurse but she was in uniform. In fact she looked kind of familiar…

"Oh yes sweetie! There's the little boy's bathroom just over that way. Go down that hallway and you'll see a sign with a little man on the second door you see, be sure you don't go in the first one with the picture of the girl on it! Now run along sweetie." The kind nurse shooed me down the hallway.

"Thanks!" I chirped running in the direction she had pointed me. I found the door with the little man on it and went in eagerly running to the stall inside the bathroom. I kicked my legs back and fourth on the toilet as I was finishing up my business, when I heard the door open to the bathroom and I saw shoes walking across the floor from under my stall. They looked like they belonged to someone my age, they were definitely too small to be an adult.

(**A/N:** Reread over this part, kind of disgusting now that i think about it - - thanks to a reviewer, let's just say it's important to the story LATER ON, that's the only reason I put this part in, in the first place. Let's also just say bad things happen to poor Takeru, the whole point is that there are **sick people** in the world and **these things happen** unfourtunatly, but the point is that it gets Takeru messed up, I probably won't put this back in, sorry! But it's really not that fun to read considering Takeru is much younger then he is on the show well in 02 at least. **Soon the reason this was in here will be clear**, you'll see ;] )

Slowly I dropped to my knees as I felt tears threatening to leak from my eyes…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

When I got to the bathroom I instantly felt a weird chill come over me. It was as if something was ominously hiding in the bathroom. Soon I heard sobs and followed the sound only to find Takeru curled up in a ball in the far corner or the bathroom crying… with his pants down…

"Takeru! What's going on? Why are you crying? What happened?" I shot out question after question as I dropped to my knees to try and see what was the matter. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine. The second we made eye contact he jumped up into my arms and hugged me tightly; much like how his brother had done in the past.

"Taichi! I'm so happy you're here! Taichi I wanna go! Please Taichi? I don't like it here!" He cried into my shirt not loosing his grip on me. I slowly reached down and pulled up his pants and picked him up in my arms. Cradling him, once again I asked the questions I asked before.

"What's going on Takeru? Why were you crying and lying half-naked on the floor in the bathroom?" I asked. He didn't answer me and just wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Takeru come on, what's the matter? What happened? You can tell me… please?" I pleaded. If something happened to Takeru I don't know what I'd do, well actually I'd find the bastard that hurt him and give him a piece of my mind. Then I just noticed someone probably did hurt him… and his pants were down… duh Taichi what do you think happened?

"T-Takeru? Did-did someone… touch you?" I asked hesitantly not knowing if I was going to like the answer. I saw fear flash in his eyes but then quickly disappear as he shook his head back and fourth furiously signaling a no.

"No, Taichi. I just tripped coming out of the stall and hurt myself a little bit, can we just go now?" It sounded like he was unsure of himself while he was saying it, almost like a lie but I believed him anyway because his story did sound true and possible.

I walked out of the bathroom with Takeru still in my arms, sobbing quietly – barely noticeably. As we finally reached the cafeteria Takeru had calmed down but was still clinging to me, he seemed like he was asleep because of how unmoving he was. I saw the a bunch of police officers eating doughnuts in the back of a cafeteria joking loudly and having a good time when I spotted Officer Tachikawa. Right besides the officer was a girl with pink hair in a nurse's outfit, and a bunch of memories flooded my mind and I soon recognized who exactly Officer Tachikawa was, and who the pink-haired girl was besides him. I couldn't believe I didn't remember before…

Yamato's calls brought me out of my trance and realization and I soon remembered that my friends and boyfriend were waiting for me to bring Takeru to them so that we could leave, and hopefully get Yamato discharged from the hospital so he could go home too. Well he'd probably actually sleep over my house now that I think about it, because of what happened, and heaven knows my parents will be over eager to see me seeing as it's the middle of the night and I haven't even called them to tell them I'd miss curfew – and boy do I have a story to tell them…

"You ready to go Taichi, Takeru?" Yamato asked me smiling at me happily and lovingly.

"Yup, lets get out of here." I answered for both Takeru and me and proceeded to depart from the hospital.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) That's the end of **Part II**!!! Review please!!! The next chapter will be going back in time, to explain everything that's going on, you're probably pretty confused on what's going on, so next chapter will probably help a lot! Review please!


	4. Moo!

(A/N:) Okay this is Part 3, and this goes back into the past, about one and a half years into the past, and this is where the main bulk of the story should be. The prologue, and Parts I & II were the only ones in the future, so now it's in the past okay? Understand? It's in the PAST, it's not picking up where it left off, it's picking up ABOUT 1 AND A HALF YEARS AGO. So please don't be confused and be like "What the hell? Is this different fic?", cuz it's not, it's the same one. Here are the ages again: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Ken, Koushiro & Jun – about 14-15 years old, Takeru & Kari – 4-5, Miyako & Jyou, – about 13-14

(I say "about" just because I don't want to list all their birthdays, some are older then others but none should really exceed or be any lower then the ages I put, well actually all in all its not like it really matters I mean if you mistake someone's age by a year is it really going to effect the fic that badly? Okay now I'm rambling, so on with the story!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, sorry if you thought I did, but alas it'll never be mine… so nothing belongs to me at all and that's that.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy & boy relationships. If you don't like reading about this kind of stuff then don't, I'm not forcing you to and I've never asked you so don't if you don't want to, but if you do then obviously read it.

Now on with the story!

**_Candlelight_**

**Part III: Moo?**

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

Taichi. He was my best friend ever. I loved him in every way… even as more then a friend. Yet I'd never let Taichi know I'd fallen in love with him – that would have to stay a secret for as long as I could possibly keep it one. Today was the day of our annual camping trip, we took one every weekend. Ever since we both found a love of camping we've gone on trips every week. We'd walk there sometime late in the day – usually around eight 'o clock – and we'd set up camp somewhere in the woods that were by Odaiba park. Our town, Odaiba, was relatively large compared to what you'd think a town would be. We had large television studios, my father worked at one (and got quite wealthy from it might I add), large malls, lots of houses, and plenty of other oddities usually estrange to a town – we were really city…

So Saturday, which was our special camping day, always made me happy. Out in the woods with my best friend who I could watch all night and wonder how he looked under his clothes…

"Yamato! Are you ready yet?" My father called from downstairs. I took one look in the body mirror I had in my room and looked myself over. I was wearing baggy shorts, low-rise brown boots, gloves that matched my boots, a short-sleeve button-up brown shirt with a gray vest over it. My blonde hair was propped up with gel and skin was flawless – I've never gotten acne before but I know it's coming and when it is I'll be ready because everyday I've cleaned my face and put on an acne-preventing cream – so all in all I looked pretty good. I grabbed my pack and headed down the stairs to where my dad was waiting to drive me to the woods. Normally I would walk but some days it just seemed easier to have my dad drive me so I wouldn't have to carry all the supplies in my pack and I could just relax in the car.

When we reached there I said goodbye to my father and waited for him to drive off and then continued into the woods. There was a particular spot that I liked in the woods; it had a large rock that protruded from the ground that curved over in an obtuse form acting almost like a small cave. I always used to go there and wait for Taichi to show up, I'm usually earlier then him because most days he has soccer practice. Taichi plays soccer on the Odaiba Tigers soccer team along with a few of his friends – well they're all his friends, but some are better then others. Sometimes I sort of feel envious of the other kids on Taichi's team because I never was graced with good soccer skills – not because I really wanted to play, but because I'd get to see Taichi naked in the showers like everyday. I know that sounds a little perverted but come on! Everybody wants to see _somebody_ naked… especially if that person is as hot as Taichi Yagami!

As I finally reached the campsite with rock I noticed I wasn't there first… but the other being was _not_ Taichi. There was a deer eating grass and moss right by my favorite rock completely ignoring me.

"Shoo stupid deer this is Taichi's and my spot so you have to go get your own!" I shouted, running towards it flapping my hands around trying to scare it away. It just raised its head momentarily and stared at me grind food in its mouth. Why wasn't it scared of me? Weren't deer normally supposed to run away 'mooing', or whatever sound it is that deer's make, when a person comes at them? Well if they're supposed to this particular deer didn't get the memo.

"Go away stupid deer! I don't want you here when Taichi shows up! This is my spot! You can't have it!" I gave the beast a light kick on its leg to try and prod it into moving. It just stopped chewing and then stared at me again making a small grunt sound. Suddenly it nudged its head against my chest pushing me back slightly before it returned to eating its grass. You've got to be kidding me.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU STUPID DEER!" I yelled picking up a small rock and throwing it at the deer trespassing on my turf.

The deer just grunted once again and then continued eating ignoring me. I swear I never thought an animal, much less a deer, would be practically telling me that it wasn't going to move and that it didn't care that I was here. I just sighed and rubbed my forehead irritated. I guess it wouldn't be that bad if the deer stuck around, it would go away eventually and hopefully soon.

There was a rustling in the bushes and I saw the deer's ears twitch backwards aiming them at the direction of the sound. Again there was a rustling and the deer lifted its head to look over at Taichi coming into the clearing that was supposed to be _our _spot. The deer dropped the grass from its mouth and fled in a panic, as Taichi looked it in the eye. This is insane… I kick the freaking thing and it hangs around but when Taichi just so much as looks at it – it runs away mooing or whatever it does, I should really find out what sound deer's make… and maybe sue preschools for not teaching me what sound it makes and putting me in the situation…

"Hey Taichi!" I wave gleefully over at him loosing the irritated feeling quickly as I see his face. He's always had that quality about him, he could make anyone feel better just in his presence – it was amazing.

"Yamato! Hi! What's up buddy?" He said bringing me into an embrace. The second I felt his arms around me I couldn't help but release a sigh of content. If only his hugs were a little less "friendly" and a little more "relationshipy". We sat down by the rock in the clearing and began to set up camp. It was always a similar routine: First we'd set up camp and make our tents – separate tents, which honestly I hated – and then we'd get out our dinner we brought and talk about random things, and then we'd cook the food after starting a fire if the food needed cooking, and finally we'd end up playing a game, or just talk some more until we fell asleep, and rarely even we'd sometimes go searching through the woods just for the hell of it.

I looked Taichi over before setting up my part of the camp. He was wearing a blue shirt – it seemed always like blue was his favorite… everything! Blue shirts, blue wallpaper, blue notebooks, blue-ink pens, blue eyes… I breathed a sharp intake of breath. Blue eyes! I had a pair of those! I wonder if Taichi liked my eyes, I mean they were blue so it could only make sense…

"Yamato! Yamato! Are you even listening to me?" I snapped my head over to Taichi's face noticing my gaze had been lingering on his body.

"Are-Are you _drooling_ Yamato?" Taichi said leaning forward trying to view my face better. I quickly wiped the corners of my mouth noticing I had in fact been drooling, curse hormones and anything related to them!

"Uh, no-no! I was –was just, um… gargling?" Taichi gave me a skeptical look.

"…Gargling?" Taichi asked definitely looking like he wasn't buying it, I had to admit it was a pretty lame excuse.

"Yeah cause I… like to… gargle before… I um… eat… yeah…." I said scratching the back of my head smiling sheepishly. Taichi looked now like he knew I was lying for sure.

"I don't know what's up Yamato but your kinda freaken me out." Taichi gave me an odd look before returning to setting up camp.

"Hey who doesn't like gargling? Some people would consider it a tradition."

"Yeah and some people would consider it swishing bubbly water around in their throat and spitting it out, which by the way you've yet to do." Taichi said raising an eyebrow suspiciously. You'd think we'd have to be insane to get all in a hissy fit about something as trivial as gargling… but nothing is ever too trivial for Taichi, in fact I bet he could talk about random small things all day and never get tired, just talk and talk and talk as if what he's talking about actually matters – which he normally does, like ten freaking times a week! Jeez sometimes he never shuts up… but I seriously can't find anything more adorable then when he starts to babble on and on like that.

"Just drop it Tai, 'kay? I'm so starved right now it's not even funny." I lied. I couldn't be less hungry if you paid me. In fact I kind of felt full, but I knew for a fact that food was something Taichi could never turn down. My prediction was correct as he dropped the subject and began to take all the food out of his bag and mine and quickly began digging into it as if it was his first meal in weeks.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

So much for Yamato being "_starved_", as he called it. He barely touched his food, so I ate it for him! See what a good friend I am? I ate his food for him! That's got to be like a billion friend points. Okay so friend points isn't even a real thing and I just thought it up right now, but if they existed – I assure you I'd have like a billion…

Yamato and I soon went to bed after we ate, putting out the fire and only letting a small candle glow in the darkness in between our two separate tents. Ugh the word separate just makes me want to gag. It's like we're so homophobic that we can't even share a tent together, much less a bed. I wish it were different, I wish Yamato would be more open-minded about these kinds of things so that I could be closer to him – in the mental and physical sense. I want Yamato close to me; I want him close to me forever! I want to wake up to his hair tickling my chest and my arms wrapped around his waist, and hot breath to flow over my body, and his hands to be…

"MOOO!" Moo? What in the world-?

"MOOO!" Apparently something was mooing outside my tent and it woke me up from a pretty pleasant dream, which made me quite annoyed... I opened up a tent to see a few deer pass by slowly just barely being able to make out their outlines in the darkness, I noticed the candle had gone out, and everything was dark and shadowy…

I went back to bed hoping I could recover what was left of the dream I was having – loving how it was going so far… Yamato was so hot, and today I practically had to stop myself from ripping his clothes off right then and there. He always wears the sexiest things, I think he does it on purpose to annoy me… well actually I know he doesn't do it to annoy me but it sure feels like it cause it seems like every time I see him he just keeps getting hotter and hotter. I wish he were mine so badly it almost hurts. The fact that he's so close but so far away annoys me to extremes. I could almost smell his blueberry shampoo from over here… mmm… I love blueberries….

"T-Taichi, do-do you think I could sleep in your t-tent tonight?" I was awoken by Yamato's question and also by the fact that I knew I **had** smelt his lovely blueberry scent.

"Sure I'll just get my stuff outta here then–"

"No Taichi, with you in it too. C-Can we sleep in the same tent?" Yamato seemed extremely hesitant and nervous; it was as if he was asking me to the prom rather then to share my tent.

"Um, sure, go ahead, I guess." I said watching him slowly make his way towards me.

"Is it okay that I sleep here? If you're uncomfortable you can tell me." NO! I'd be twice as comfortable if you slept here! In fact I've wanted you to ask me something like that since I was like ten!

"No, it's totally cool, I'm not uncomfortable in the slightest." I pulled him down into the covers almost a little too enthusiastically and I was hoping he didn't notice my eagerness. He was so gorgeous, especially now because he was just in his boxers and a t-shirt. I couldn't believe it! Maybe this time I wouldn't have to dream about waking up with Yamato next to me, maybe now I could relive the dream and have it be a reality…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

"No, it's totally cool, I'm not uncomfortable in the slightest." A quite eager Taichi pulled me down under the covers pretty quickly before I could even react. I couldn't believe he'd said yes! I wanted to just cuddle up to him right now and tell him how much I love him, and how amazing he is, and how cute he is, and how sexy he looks in just his boxers… I wonder what's under those… Bad Yama! Stop thinking about Taichi like that when he's so close to you he could probably feel you getting hard. You've got to calm down and _not_ think of how many places you could kiss him besides on his face…

Shit! Telling yourself to not think of it only makes you think of it more! If Taichi looked down to find I was hard I don't think he'd ever let me live it down, and if he found out I was gay I don't know what he'd do… he might stop being my friend…

His arm slowly wrapped around my waist, painstakingly slowly, it was as if he was trying to give me time to say no. Of course any normal straight boy would say no, so I had to act like I was already sleeping and didn't notice. I clamped my eyes shut and made my breaths quiet and slow in an attempt to try and show Taichi I didn't know what was going on. When his arm fully wrapped around my waist he slowly pulled me closer to him and then I realized just what was going on. Yeah, straight guys would object to their best friend doing this… but if the best friend were straight why would he be doing it in the first place?

But… Taichi was straight! He's had girlfriends, and his own like fan club – full of girls mind you, and he's always asking me how hot some girl he sits next to in class is, and he sits next to quite a lot of girls as luck would have it… So then what the hell was going on?

I could feel now that there was only our thin layers of clothing separating our bodies and my breathing started to increase and I could feel a little bit of nervous a sweat roll down the side of my face. This can't happen now, I can't get all excited because Taichi is holding me – what he's doing is just a friendly gesture – yeah that's it! He's just giving me a hug goodnight or something, or just maybe got cold… he is only in his boxers… Ugh why is this so confusing?

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

God, Yama's like a fucking surgical procedure. I pulled him close to me last night and he freaked out, he probably thought I couldn't tell but I could. Just because his backs turned to me doesn't mean I didn't notice how hard he was trying to act normally. I don't see what the big problem is anyways. If Yamato's straight then why would this bother him? Wouldn't he get all nervous like that if a _girl_ did that to him? I tried not to think about it because after we woke up and I released him he acted as if he was completely fine with what happened and I decided to buy into his act and pretend I didn't notice a single thing was off last night.

We went to go make breakfast and start up the fire once again to cook it. The charcoals from yesterday were still slightly warm and were very tempting to use to bother Yamato. I slowly bent down and took a piece of charcoal quickly and put it behind my back and scrubbed my hands with it making them covered with black soot.

"Hey Yama, can you come over here for a sec?" I asked him, still with my hands behind my back. He nodded his head and began to walk towards me. When he finally reached me I wasted no time in pressing my messy, sooty hands against his t-shirt rubbing it all in and getting it all dirty. He gasped in surprise and his look of calmness that normally came with the morning turned into one of anger and disgust.

"TAICHI YAGAMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as I ran away laughing. He chased after me with fury in his eyes. Soon though before we got well into our chase it began to rain making me stop in my tracks to look up at the sky. The water streamed down my face, and the trees barely held any of the droplets that flew from the clouds. I felt my whole body get wet in a matter of seconds and the ground around me started to turn slightly muddy…

"Taichi watch out!" Yamato shouted as he flew across the muddy ground sliding right towards me. Oh God… there was no way this could end well…

"Stop!" I yelled right before he smacked into me sending us hurdling towards the ground and landing with a thud. He was on top of me with his hair limply lying over his head drenched with the now fearsomely falling rain. He looked into my eyes panting slightly from the past endeavor, and now I was staring right back. He looked so cute all wet and dripping, I could just reach up and kiss him… just one kiss… no one would ever have to know… He was so close, just about an inch away all dreamy eyed and adorable, if I just lifted my face slightly I could just touch his lips to mine…

"MOO!" The deer made us both jump.

"Fucking stupid deer go away! Are you like stalking me?" Yamato shouted angrily at the innocent animal besides us. It walked over to us and I tried to move but with Yamato on top of me I couldn't get up. Yamato froze, as the deer was almost right on top of us. The deer slowly lowered his head and pressed Yamato's head straight into mine making our lips finally come together, what I had been wanting for so long. Thank you deer…

I kissed Yamato with all the passion I could muster inside my body with my hands running through his hair and his hands cupping my face. He kissed back with an intensity I would have never imagined he'd kiss me with, it was as if he really wanted this as much as I did… did he?

Before I even knew what I was doing my tongue was prodding into his mouth eagerly and he opened his lips giving me entrance. The kiss went from innocent to intense in a couple of seconds and I loved it… My tongue explored his whole mouth and I loved how he tasted, and I hoped this wasn't the last time I was going to taste him because we had to reluctantly pull away for air.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

Oh. My. God. Please tell me that wasn't a dream. Oh wow it wasn't. Taichi was looking up at me lovingly with eyes filled with passion, Taichi… wanted this, wanted… me?

He raised his hand to my face and slid it slowly down my face till it reached my chin holding it between his fingers. He pulled me in for another kiss… yeah he wanted me…

Just as we were about to get into a flat out make-out session I opened my eyes and saw the deer eating our food at the campsite only a few yards from us. Stupid deer! I knew he did that for a reason… deer's don't make peoples dreams come true just for the hell of it! The dirty beast wanted our food!

"Taichi! That deer's eating up all our food! Like all of it!"

"Nice try Yama, if you seriously just didn't want to kiss me anymore you could just tell me…"

"No! It's not that," I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I do, but if you want to eat this morning you'll help me get that thing away from our food!" I shouted getting up from Taichi. I helped Taichi get up and we started running towards the deer with him trialing behind me.

"Go away! Go eat grass! Deer's don't eat French toast!" Another thing preschools didn't teach me… apparently deer's _did_ eat French toast – one was eating it now…

"Yamato I don't think this is working…"

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. I began kicking the deer in the leg like I had yesterday and it repeated it's actions from yesterday. It nudged its head against my chest sending me backwards onto the ground. It was then that I saw anger fly into Taichi's eyes. He began to push the beast with all his might until it finally budged and he slapped it hard on it's ass, which sent it off running and grunting and mooing or whatever sound they make…

Taichi headed over to me and held out his hand to help me up which I gratefully took and stood up. He still held onto my hand and brought me close to him once again by using my hand to drag me near. He looked into my eyes lovingly and I could tell what his intentions were next…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

"So what does this make us, Taichi?" Yamato asked me bringing his eyes to look at me from where he was sitting. I looked back at him and a little caught off guard by his question.

"What do you want us to be?" I said scooting over closer to him to where he was sitting. We both turned to look out into the forest from the large rock we sat on top of us with our legs dangling over the side of the rock.

"I-I think I w-want us to be more then friends…" Yamato said doodling with his finger on the rock.

"Okay then… might as well make it official… Yamato," I said moving his face gently towards me with my hand.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" I asked looking nervously into his eyes hoping the only words that would come out of his mouth would be –

"Yes, yes I would really like that." Those exact words…

I brought him in for a kiss happy with his answer and loving his taste even more then before. Who'd think we'd get together thanks to a deer? I definitely didn't but I was happy we did, no I was totally ecstatic. I could barely contain my excitement and my hands began roaming all over his body while he soon caught on and copied my actions.

To think that I was in a relationship with the guy of my dreams was almost to much for my mind to handle in one day, the fact that I was just kissing him made my heart skip a beat and my mind go into shock and disbelief…

I pounced on top of Yamato so that his back was on the rock and that I was on top of him this time rather then before when he was on top.

"Do you know how hot you look right now?" I asked him grinning.

"I could ask you the same question Taichi." Yamato giggled. Wait… giggled? Since when did Yamato giggle? I put it in the back of my mind and just enjoyed the sound before bringing him into another kiss.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) Okay I personally thought that this was my favorite chapter so far, then again I'm kind of bias being I wrote it… I hope you liked it too! The next chapter stays in the past. In fact I think it's going to stay in the past until you come up to the first two parts in the future, I'm not too sure yet how it's gonna play out exactly… But anyways I hope you've enjoyed it so far! The other chapters won't be as short a time frame as this, like not one chapter will equal like a day or two like this one did, so don't worry it probably won't drag out at all! REVIEW!!! ^___^


	5. School Time

(A/N:) Okay this is Part 4! This is where everything should take off from. Hope you like it! Here are the ages again: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Ken, Koushiro & Jun – about 14-15 years old, Takeru & Kari – 4-5, Miyako & Jyou, – about 13-14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, I never did, never will, and won't in any other tense of the English language possible… So don't sue me cuz there's nothing to sue for…Oh yeah and I don't own the movie 300, I kind of hint that that's the movie that Yamato is watching, so just so you know, I don't own it, not any part of it, and never will.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy & boy relationships. Don't read if you don't want to, it's your choice, the power is in your hands, to read or not to read is the question you must answer for yourself…

Now on with the story!

**_Candlelight_**

**Part IV: **

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

School. How I hated the word. School meant long periods filled with boring things and boring teachers being boring using boring chalk to write more boring things on the boring board and telling us constantly how boring the world is… So in case you're not following – school to me is boring. The only good part of school is friends, music class, and lunch. If those three things didn't exist then I'd probably would die of boredom… quite literally…

"Hey Mato!" Ugh I dreaded that nickname as well. All my friends call me it except Taichi – bless that boy. Though his nickname for me wasn't that much better…

"Hey Yama!" There's Taichi. Both Sora and Taichi were walking towards me to my locker while I was getting my books ready for my first period class. Now that we're in high school it means that everything is twice as boring and twice as hard, and that means twice as much enjoyment I get when I see my friends and take a break from all the boring.

"What's up guys?" I replied closing my locker and putting the lock back on it. After what happened this weekend Taichi never missed a chance to touch me, and whenever he could he'd make contact. It was Tuesday today and all day yesterday Taichi made it his job to touch me for no apparent reason and act as if nothing was up. He really was possessive wasn't he?

"Nothing Yama, what do you have first period?" Taichi asked. Our schedules change everyday; we have a cycle almost so that our days are never exactly the same as the ones before it – at least that made it slightly less boring… How do we know then what we have everyday and not go into the wrong classrooms you ask? Pure memorization of the little slips of paper they gave us in the beginning of the year saying the 8 subjects and listing all the periods that they are during the five-day week. It would seem hard at first but after about a month or two of all this you begin to get the hang of it and don't need to look at that slip of paper every day to know where exactly this hell hole expected you to be every forty minutes on end.

"English, you have it too." I have English class with Taichi and Koushiro. Koushiro's locker is right next to mine but he's never at his locker first period because he gets his books that he needs the day before for his first period class – what a nerd, right? Well Koshiro is a genius; he's in almost every honors class except English, gym, and computers. The only reasons for gym and computers is because they don't have honors classes for those subjects - and I doubt if there was a gym honors he'd get into that one, though he'd definitely would get into the computers one – and the only reason for English is because he wanted to take it '_slow_' freshmen year and take at least one '_easy class_' as he put it. He could've gotten into English honors easily but according to him it was better to always have at least one class to relax in everyday.

"Ugh, I forgot my books, I took my math ones!" Taichi complained. Today in English we only needed our notebooks and a book we were reading over the summer, today we were going to learn how to write a '_proper_' report for a book we read.

"Put your math stuff in my locker and take one of my empty notebooks out, and I might just have another book in there." I said as Taichi hurried over to my locker and entered in my combination.

"He knows your combination?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah just in case of an emergency… like this one I guess, though it's more of Taichi just being forgetful rather then this being an emergency…" Sora chuckled a bit and waved to a person that passed her, a person who I never saw before but assumed I knew somehow because she waved to me too.

"Who was that?"

"Miyako Inoue, her older sister goes here and she has the day off today and wanted to visit. She's seen you before and to be honest I think has a crush on you." Sora winked at me. Um… ew? I was already in a relationship and I was going to tell her that but then I just remembered that Taichi and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret for now. Once Taichi finished getting the books I told him about out of my locker and then we headed for English class.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

How fun is it to watch your beautiful boyfriend the whole class practically drooling knowing that afterschool he'd be all yours? Pretty fun.

My teacher rambled on about something boring about the proper way of outlining something and the difference between an indirect object and object of sentence while I just stared fantasizing about Taichi. I don't know how outlines and direct objects and indirect objects had anything to do with each other but I picked up all three phrases randomly from my teacher while I paid attention to someone whom I thought was a little more important…

"Yamato, would you mind telling the class why you should never mix up the indirect and direct objects in a sentence in your outlines? How would that effect the diagramming of the sentence, hmm?" Oh God, I didn't understand a single word that ugly old woman that calls herself a teacher just said. What should I mix up during what now? I had to replay parts of her sentence in my head a couple times before I barely understood what she was asking.

"Um, because if you m-mix up the in-indirect object with the di-direct object then you'll put them in the wrong p-places on your diagram…?" I asked more then stated. I barely even understood what I was saying or even what we were talking about but the teacher seemed pleased with my answer.

"Good Yamato, but next time pay attention, I do not feel like waking you out of your stupor of Mr. Yagami over here again, unless you feel he's much more interesting then outlining, do you?" Oh God, now everyone was laughing because they knew I was drooling over Taichi. That stupid bitch! I hated the stares and snickers that I practically felt burning into my flesh.

"No, sensei." I groaned hating being the center of attention – ever. Taichi looked back at me a smirked trying his hardest not to laugh along with the class – oh I'd get him for that later…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

The day sped by pretty quickly after that because Taichi wasn't in any of my classes, besides lunch – which wasn't really a class, until Global History last period. Last period was the period I had to try and use all my will power to not focus on Taichi, if I did then it'd probably be just a repeat of first period, and oh how I hated it when people focused all their attention on me, I really didn't like the feeling of being watched. Luckily I had another friend in that class – Ken Ichijouji. Taichi's friend from the soccer team, Daisuke, introduced us. Ken seemed really nice, and I liked him a lot – a lot like friends not the other way around at all, Taichi was the only one who could have my heart and frankly Taichi was more then attractive enough to hold my interest from wandering over to other people. Don't get me wrong Ken wasn't _ugly_, but he just wasn't my type and besides I didn't even think he was gay so it didn't matter anyways.

"Hey Mato." Again with that horrible nickname! I turned to see Ken standing right next to me in the history classroom and I decided to ignore the fact that I hated the nickname and reply.

"Hey Ken, what's up?" I asked sitting down at a desk in the middle of the classroom, Ken sat down in the desk next to me.

"Nothing, same old same old. Did you do the homework?" Did _I_ do the homework? Did _I_ do the _homework_? HA! I wanted to laugh out loud. Like _I_ do would ever do _homework_, besides I have Taichi now to fill up that timeframe when I should be doing my homework. I opened up my notebook only to find… that I did do the homework… oh wow – I'm glad I didn't laugh… I must've done it and forgot that I did…

I handed the notebook to him so he could copy my answers before class started. We usually had a routine in the classes, one smart kid would do the homework, and then the smart kid's friend would copy off him and then that kid would give the homework to someone else to copy and then someone else would copy that kids work and so on until almost everyone had the same exact homework in the classroom and the teacher would never know. The bell rang and Ken handed my notebook back to me and got ready for class. The teacher went to the front of the classroom and began to teach.

"Alright class today we'll be watching a movie about how the Greeks in Ionia rebelled against the Persians and then Athens went to aid them but it still ended in the Greeks demise. This one small rebellion led to a whole war which lasted from…"

At that point I completely lost interest on what my teacher was saying, I just started to daydream again. I soon began to get the same feeling of being watched, but how? I wasn't looking at Taichi at all the movie was playing now so no ones focus should be on me. I looked around to find Taichi sleeping on his desk – which made me chuckle slightly, and then continued to look around the room only to find no one was looking at me… I turned my attention back to the movie that I hadn't even remembered starting, I must've really been out of it while my teacher was being boring and talking. I looked down at my notebook and found a pen next to it; absent-mindedly I began to doodle.

"This… is…. SPARTA!" I jumped right out of my seat awoken from my current not-paying-attention state, which I usually had in the middle of class and squeaked. Luckily no one noticed because everyone jumped as well. What the hell was going on? I looked at the movie and found some Greek guy yelling at like a few hundred people and waving his arms in the air like he was trying to signal planes for landing. I swear I never thought anything was more retarded. To my left I heard chuckling and looked over to see Ken laughing at my outburst, and also noticing that's where the feeling of being watched was coming from. So Ken was… watching me? Why?

I just shrugged it off and began to drift out of focus and back into my not-paying-attention state and start doodling once again. There was nothing easier then global history class during last period this whole day…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

"Hey Mato!" I heard Ken call my name as I left the school. I had my backpack slung over my back and hands shoved deep into my pockets feeling sort of a lone walking home. I was happy for the company.

"How boring was that movie that we watched in history today? I thought I was to like die before that thing ended." I said trying my best to remember even what it was about, my teacher said something about Greece…

"Really, cause you seemed pretty entertained… no you seemed pretty shocked – is a better word." Ken chuckled. Ugh, so he was watching me during class today, well that would explain why he was laughing at me when I almost had a heart attack because the movie yelled 'Sparta'.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Hey that guy doesn't need to yell, hasn't he heard of like… 'inside voices'?" Okay wow I'm being lame today… inside voices? Really Yamato, really…

"Uh, Yamato. They were outside on the Greek peninsula in like 300 B.C., fighting a war… I doubt using 'inside voices' was the first thing of importance on their minds…" Well then, I knew it was _something_ about Greece, and now I know I was right!

"Whatever, still they should've known that hundreds of years later people were going to make a movie of them and show it to freshmen at Odaiba high school and one if the students would freak out – so they would know _not_ to yell." I heard Ken chuckle once again, but hey what I was saying was true – those damn Greeks should've foreshadowed this and known not to scream so they wouldn't have scared me like they did.

"You're really funny Yamato… he-he… I was wondering do you maybe want to go out sometime?" At first I was going to just say sure, why not? And then I noticed the second I looked at his face that he didn't mean going out like friends would but going out on like a date…

"Oh, um, Ken… thanks for the offer but I'm kind of already in a relationship right now, I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head giving him a sad smile, trying to be polite.

"What, am I not your type?" No you aren't, get over it. But of course I couldn't say that, I had to be nice about it.

"It-it's not that, it's that I'm already someone's boyfriend, sorry." That wasn't a lie. Taichi practically owned my body with the way he's always somehow touching it, I have to give him credit though – I don't think anyone else has found more excuses in all of history to touch someone else. Thank God he's at soccer practice right now so I don't have to deal with him trying to hold my hand all the way home – not that I don't like the contact but I'd rather do these things in private where people can't stare at me like I hate so very much. Anyways Ken had somehow led me down a different route to go home, it's a short cut I sometimes took to go home but it included going through a lot of alleyways and streets that were rarely used in Odaiba because a lot of muggings and violence-related things go on there. So I looked at Ken wondering why he was leading me this way only to see he was fuming.

"So just because some asshole asked you first you're gonna blow me off?" Ken asked irate.

"Um, yes – that's traditionally how it works. I was asked and I said yes, sorry Ken, someone beat you to it." I was cleverly avoiding the fact that the person who asked me was a guy, so at least I could act like I wasn't even interested in guys and he'd get the message, even though I really was gay.

"Beat me? Oh no, no, no! _No one_ beats Ken Ichijouji! No one!" Ken was really angry, his eyes burning with an irritated look. I could practically see the devil horns in his hair and his pitch fork slowly come out of his hand…

"Ken it wasn't like I was a contest, someone just asked me first, but well on Saturday actually, you were just too late. It doesn't matter though Ken there's plenty of other people at school, you know I actually know this great girl Miyako –"

"I don't like girls!" Ken practically shouted. So much for getting rid of that little girl with the crush on me…

"Then how about this guy Stuart, he's in my math class and –"

"No! I want you!" Ken once again shouted. Okay um, creepy… Ken seriously wans't going to give this up was he?

"Ken look, can we talk about this another time, prefferably when you're a lot more calm." I asked him hoping he'd just drop the subject and hopefully get over me.

"I want to know who your in a relationship with. Who is it Yamato?" Okay Ken was starting to sound like he was threatening my boyfriend. He obviously didn't want to know who I was in a relationship with so he could have a polite conversation with them, something made me believe he had put a bounty on Taichi's head, though he didn't know it was Taichi yet.

"None of your business Ken. You're not going to get into a fight with anyone over this. I made a choice to be with this person and I did, and I like that person a lot, I don't want you trying to screw things up just because you're jealous." Ken was glaring at me now, and I was glaring right back with my hands folded over my chest. We had come to a stop and I didn't even notice it, and now we were having a stare down.

"Okay let's get one thing straight here Goldie Locks, you are going to be mine and whoever the other person is will be out of the picture no matter how I have to do it." Okay now I'm angry. Nobody is going to threaten my Taichi, and nobody calls me '_Goldie Locks_', I am not some three-year-old childrens nursery book.

"Yeah you're beginning to freak me out Ken. I'm in a relationship already. I'm taken, and you can't do a thing about it. And if you try and hurt anyone you'll regret it, don't threaten me Ken, because trust me you're in no position to act all tough." I said as I began to walk away from him all angry and just as fuming as he was. That little shrimp couldn't kill a fly yet he thinks he can take my boyfriend – a five foot ten soccer player, not to mention he was the team captain – and get him '_out of the picture'_. Wow, fat chance. Not only that he's practically saying he's going to force me into a relationship with him, like that'll happen in a million years. He's so odd looking I swear, I don't think any other guy in our school could pass for a girl naturally besides him – I mean his hair was long… and _purple_… if that doesn't scream 'I'm a girl' I don't know what does.

"Yamato get back here! Yamato, I'm talking to you!" Ugh he sounded just like my father, how I hated my father sometimes… Ken only began to fuel my fire.

"YAMATO!" Ken yelled and I could hear his fast footsteps come up behind me.

"What! What could you possibly want? I don't like you, deal with it! I don't want to be your boyfriend, I'm sorry but even if I wasn't in a relationship I'm not interested in you! You're just so… so… you! I can't even come up for a word for it but you're just not for me, find someone else!" I was now extremely pissed off, and I think I was just about ready to charge at him, but when I saw his face I froze. He looked twice as angry as I was, and for some reason I felt almost… scared.

"Sorry, I lost my temper for a second there, just please Ken, I don't like you. Just find someone el–" I was cut off by a very unhappy fist colliding with my cheeck. Shit that hurt. I was now holding the side of my face that was hit and felt all the anger that had left me when I apologize return ten-fold. What the fuck did Ken think he was doing? He just punched me! I went to go retaliate with my own punch but he caught my punch in his hand and kneed me in the stomach. Then he brought down his elbow like a hammer on my now bent over body sending me to the cement floor of the alleyway we were in. I was holding my stomach like I had a severely bad stomach ache, and clecnhed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to go away… but it didn't. Ken continued to beat me while I was down. I could barely feel if I was still breathing. Ken picked me up and through me into a dumpster that was on the side of the alley and just walked away. My eyes were burning with tears. How could I be over powered by such a wimp? Was I really that weak? I couldn't be that weak… or maybe I just never really fought someone before…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

The whole time during soccer practice today I couldn't stop thinking about Yamato and how much I couldn't wait to get home. I wanted to just make out with him all night, and maybe do other stuff… I shook my head quickly rememebering where I was. I was in the showers with the rest of my team and I didn't want them to get the wrong idea when they saw me… excited… I couldn't be less attracted to anyone on my soccer team if you paid me… it's not that they weren't good looking it's just that compared to my Yamato it's like you were comparing cookies to a 3-pound steamed lobster with butter – no contest.

Once I was done in the shower I dried off and talked to some of my friends on the soccer team and just basically made conversation, I couldn't really get into anything deep or complicated after soccer practice – I was beat. The coach made us run twice as many laps as normal, do twice as many excersises, and basically make us play twice as hard just because the championships were coming up. I loved soccer too much though to be annoyed by something as little as playing harder. The other thing that made me love soccer is that Yamato hasn't missed one of my games and this is just when we were bes friends, now that we're a couple he might even cheer like an insane obsessed fan – I've always thought that face paint that people put on to represent our school was kind of sexy.

I had my clothes on, my backpack, and my soccer stuff so I was ready to head over to Yamato's house. I was half way there when I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and got particularly excited when I saw it was Yamato who was calling me – I knew because his caller I.D. came up.

"Hey what's up cutie?" I asked happily.

"C-Can you come a-and get me, pl-please?" Whoa was that Yamato? He sounded horrible, like he just got the snot kicked out of him.

"What happened Yamato?"

"I-I got b-beat up T-Taichi, can you please just come, please?" Oh wow I was right on the money.

"Oh my God, Yama who did this to you?" I'll kill them, I'll beat them to a pulp whoever touched my Yama. I'd smash their faces in until they begged for their lives.

"Can you just come please, I'm really scared." Yamato did really sound freaked out, then again he had a reason to – he was just beat up…

"Okay, where are you?"

"You know the shortcut to my house? I'm in one of the alleyways, I don't know which one exaclty it all happened too fast. I think I'm in the one closest to my house though because I know I passed the park already."

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes, just stay where you are Yama-chan!" I hung up my phone and ran at the fastest pace I could, I had to get to my poor Yama, what if he was really hurt?

I ran down each and every alley way when I finally got to the short cut, just to make sure. When I finally heard moaning I knew I was in the right alleyway. I went over to the source… a dumpster… I opened it up and found my poor Yama curled up in a ball moaning and sobbing quietly. He opened his eyes when the dumpster was completely opened and his whole face lit up. I scooped him up in my arms protectively and he wrapped his amrs around my neck. I began to run once again to his house which was only about a minute away from where we were. My poor, poor Yamato! I'll get revenge I swear it.

Once we got to his house I reached in his pocket and pulled out his key and opened the door. I rushed him inside and set him down gently on the couch after I locked the door.

"Yama-chan, what happened? Who hurt you, I swear I'll make them pay, no one gets to lay finger on you – except me." I grinned and I saw Yamato give a weak smile back.

"I-I don't want you to get in a fight with him, he wanted to go out with me and I said no and then he got angry and beat me up because I said I didn't like him at all and that I was already in a relatioship, and then he just attacked me and threw me in the dumpster. He didn't even look strong at all… Taichi am I really that weak?" No way in hell! Yamato was actually kind of strong, he's gotten in play fights with me and sometimes I had to use a lot of muscle just to pin him down. Wait so the person who beat him up looked like he was weak? That narrowed it down but not by a lot…

"Please Yama-chan tell me who did this to you, they won't even know that I was defending you, I'll just say I beat him up just for the heck of it. No one will ever know I was defending you, so you won't have to get embarrased, I promise." I really just felt like puonding something right now because of what a hurt state my Yama was in, and if I could find out the person guilty for it I could pound their face in and it'll feel twice as good.

"N-No Taichi, I don't want to start anything at all, c-can we just let it go, please?" Yamato was looking at me with pleading eyes. Didn't he want to get revenge on the bastard that hurt him? Unless he thought I couldn't take him because he beat up Yamato – holy crap I think Yamato just doesn't want me to get hurt…

"Yamato I can guarentee you whoever hurt you isn't stronger then I am if that's what you're afraid of. I promise you whoever hurt you is in for a world of pain, plus if you really think that I'll bring a long some friends just incase. Was this guy who hurt you a freshmen even?" I asked hoping that he was because then at least it'll be easier to hurt him if he wasn't older then me, because if it was a senior then I could probably guess that's why Yamato was scared that the person could over power me.

"Y-Yes he's a freshmen, it's not that I think he's stronger then you, it's just that I know you could really hurt him if you wanted and that's not what I want at all… I just want to forget about it, I don't want someone to fight my battles for me." Ah, so this was a pride thing was it?

"Yamato no one's going to fight your battles for you. I'm your boyfriend and if anyone hurts you it's my job to show them they can't do it again, and plus I really feel like beating that bastard up right now just cause turning him down isn't reason enough for him to beat you up, actually nothing's reason enough to beat you up – but what I mean is that that's a stupid reason to hurt someone over." I was rambling now, so I stopped myself from saying something stupid and tripping over my own words.

"Taichi, I just don't want anyone to get hurt – I'm not that important."

"Not that important?!?! Are you kidding me? Yamato you're extremely important! In fact a lot of people think you're extremely important, your friends, your family… me! Hell I'll bet if you told anyone of those people and they'd get revenge on whoever beat you up!"

"Taichi, I promise if it happens again I'll tell you who the person is but for now can we just relax? I thought you said you wanted to come over my house to try being my boyfriend not lecture me." Yamato was just trying to change the subject with telling me he wanted to do… stuff… with me, oh how I wanted to do stuff, stuff being the codeword for pretty much anything to do with kissing, and or clothes being off. But no! I wasn't going to fall for it! He was changing the subject to something he knew I wanted so I'd just drop it, but no! My Yama-chan was hurt and whoever did it would pay!

"And I think the fact that you're all worked up is kind of sexy." Holy crap his changing the subject method is working. Don't give in Taichi, be strong! Be strong! Oh God I'm weak… Yama-chan why are you so sedusive?

Yamato wrapped his arms around my neck kissing my lightly on the lips before looking me in the eyes pleadingly once again to just change the subject. I gave in and kissed him back. Jeez I'm weak…

He smiled happily, and mouthed a thank you before kissing me again on the lips. All that previous anger turned into lust and our small kiss turned passionate in seconds. My hand slid up the back of his shirt and his hands entwined in my hair, and his legs wrapped around my waist, so now he was in my lap. I lifted his shirt up and he lifted his arms up in compliance to let the shirt slide over his head and off his body – breaking our kiss for only a moment. I began to work on his pants during the kiss and he began to work on mine. Soon Yamato only was in his boxers and I was in my boxers and a t-shirt and we were pretty much just feeling eachother up at the point. My hands raced all over the newfound skin and I loved the feel of it – he was so soft all over, his skin was like cream and his hair was just as soft like a fluffy pillow. I kissed him on his neck pinning his arms above his had to the couch so that I was on top of him, and he moved his head allow me better access. We never heard the door open and we never heard the little footsteps that soon trailed after.

"Yamato?" A little voice pipped up making me and Yamato freeze. Uh-oh… Takeru saw us…

I quickly got off Yamato ignoring the way my erection was fighting me to stay where I was.

"What were you guys doing?" Takeru asked confused, in his hand he held a teddybear, which I recognized as the one Yamato gave to him for his birthday.

"Uh… well you see Takeru. We were, um –"

"Kissing." Yamato stated blunty. I gaped at him. How could he tell a four-year-old (or well four-and-a-HALF-year-old according to Takeru) that we were kissing? I gave hima questioning look.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, and he is my brother – I don't want to lie to him. Takeru Taichi and I are in a relationship, he's my boyfriend." I still gaped at him. He wanted to expose his brother to this kind of stuff when he's four? I didn't even know what the word relationship _meant_ when I was four.

"Oh." Takeru replied quietly.

"You can do that?" He pipped up again.

"What? With another guy?" Yamato asked and Takeru nodded.

"Yes, yes you can. You can like anyone you want, girl or guy, it's no big deal. But just so we're clear can you not tell dad? I don't want him to get angry with me."

"Why would he get angry if it's no big deal?" Takeru asked tilting his head.

"It's… complicated. Just please don't say anything to him, please T.K.?" Yamato asked his brother using his nickname, which he seldom used.

"Okay Yamato… but why do you look like you're hurt? Your all bruised up on your chest and you have cut on your face." Yamato looked down and his face flushed red – he probably just noticed that he was practically naked. I took off my t-shirt and put it on him trying to cover up anything that showed he got beat up.

"Well, um, I um… fell?" Yamato said almost as more of a question then a statement seeing if Takeru would buy it. I don't know why he was trying so hard. Takeru was four he'd believe Santa claus was on the room right now playing tag with his reigndeer. And so much for not lying to Takeru… but then again I guess it's just because Yamato felt it was embarassing that he got beat up by someone who he thought was weak – God this only brought my anger back, I hated it when Yamato lost his confidence like this, it's like he wasn't the same person. I loved his '_I'm so much better then you_' attitude, it seemed so sexy and mysterious and oh jeez…

"Taichi, you okay?" I was snapped out of my fantasy of Yamato by Yamato. How ironic. Wait where was Takeru? I looked around and only found Yamato looking at me wonderingly.

"I – what – where'd Takeru go?"

"Upstairs… are you sure you're okay?"

"Am I okay? Look at yourself! I hadn't even noticed all those bruises until Takeru pointed them out, it was probably because someone was purposely changing the subject and getting me turned on…" I gave him an accusing look.

"Hey, hey, hey! Taichi I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore." I lifted up my shirt that I put on Yamato exposing his stomach. I gasped as I got a better look. His whole stomach was bruised! My anger was beginning to flare up again and it was really starting to annoy me the sudden changes in emotion I've been experiencing all day.

"Yes Yamato, but what is this! Please Yamato just tell me who it was, please. You have to be able to trust me. Plus I won't stand someone hurting you! Please Yamato, tell me."

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

Yesterday hadn't gone exactly as I hoped. I hadn't told Taichi who it was and Taichi now refused to talk to me unless the next words out of my mouth was the name of who did it to me. It was once again last period today and I had English… with Taichi. I wanted yesterday to be the day we went a little higher in our relationship, since we've been best friends for so long the first step of our relationship was already completed – I knew everything about Taichi. Yet to think that we're only five days into our relationship and we're already fighting. I know Taichi's just trying to protect me like good boyfriend should but I know it only would cause more trouble if he did. Ken was smart – really smart, probably about as smart as Koushiro, and I still wondered why Ken wasn't in the honors history class, for whatever reason he wasn't and earlier today in global class Ken just glared at me the whole time giving me that hated feeling of being watched. Jeez how I hated that feeling.

The teacher was teaching some kind of English method about prepositional phrases and how to spot them in a sentence and I was almost completely not listening at all – like how I usually do in all my classes. The weird thing is I always do well, it's like even though I'm not listening I retain the information perfectly, I usually get at least A-'s on all my tests. Soon enough the bell rang – thank God – one more day finished in the hell hole I have to live in for the next four years. I looked at the calendar on my way outside of the classroom and noticed that Halloween was coming up, huh I hadn't even noticed…

"Taichi!" I called out as I left the classroom and raced up to him. He just ignored me, somehow he knew perfectly what my voice sounded like the whole day and had been ignoring me in every class, especially in lunch – he kept his mouth full and his eyes on the food or someone else at the table.

"Taichi please talk to me. I'm sorry okay! I just… don't want this to escalate, do even understand my point of view on this, it has nothing to do with trust –"

"Yes it does Yamato! You don't trust me enough to tell me who did that to you and have faith in me that I'll abide by your wishes of not harming him. If that isn't an example of trust I don't know what is." Taichi was still looking ahead ignoring me. Ugh the only thing I hated more then being completely focused on was being completely ignored – well that is if it worked to my disadvantage.

"Taichi! Please… I really, really, really don't want to fight with you at all… please just let it go, why's it such a big deal, can't you just please drop it, like for good. Walk me home… protect me please?" I pouted leaning on him as we reached Taichi's locker. He gathered his books and he walked in the direction of **my** locker. Yes!

"Thank you!" I said giving him a quick hug trying not to attract attention.

"Just get your books." He said shortly sighing. I was so happy, he was still angry but it was getting better and he was going to walk me home! My boyfriend was going to walk me home… jeez that sounded really sappy but so, so good right now.

I quickly got my books and put them in my backpack and shut my locker and then walked with him out of the school. Once we were well away from anybody from our school I entwined my hand with his. I jerked away slightly trying to wriggle out of my grip.

"What's wrong Tai-chan?" I asked him pouting.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you and if I hold your hand any longer I won't be able to stay mad at you. I'm walking you home so you don't get hurt again not because I've forgiven you, I'm only going to do that when you trust me again."

"Tai-chan! I do trust you, more then anyone! I really just don't want to make this a bigger deal then it is! So what I got pushed around a bit, I'm fine now, see?" I gave him a grin and held both my thumbs up, only losing my grip on his hand for a second before holding it again.

"Ugh, do you know how hard it is to stay mad at you? Have you ever tried it cause it's hard." Taichi sighed and I snickered a little bit at his joke. Yes Taichi I've tried being mad at myself before…

"Fine I'll drop it and forgive you but if you get hurt again you better tell me or I'll beat the shit out of every freshmen in this grade until I get to the one that hurt you and I'll make sure to tell everyone of them that I'm defending Yamato Ishida, comprendé?"

"Yes, thank you Taichi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pretty much hugged him to the point of a death-grip.

"Okay Yamato I kind of need to breathe." Taichi struggled to get out of my grip and I released him and then gratefully took his hand ignoring anybody who passed by and gave us weird looks. Taichi's my boyfriend and I'm loving it!

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Jeez you're doing a pretty shitty job of keeping our relationship a secret. I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah but no we know can see us so I might as well enjoy it… enjoy _you_." Holy crap why the hell am I so emotional and clingy today? I just felt like I couldn't contain myself though, I just wanted to kiss Taichi a billion times just cause I could, I wanted to cuddle with him for hours just cause I could, I wanted him to kiss me until I had no air left in my body just because he could…

"Wow you're pretty hyper today, what's up?"

"I don't even know, I just really like it that we're together. It just feels so right, and now you can come to my house and we can have some fun…" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Taichi just grinned and kissed me on the lips. He slung his arm over my shoulders and brought me close to him. There was something so magical about Taichi, he made me completely relax when he brought me close, I love being so close to him, I wish I could stay forever with his arms around me. Just Taichi and me, forever.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Ken's POV)**

"I don't even know, I just really like it that we're together. It just feels so right, and now you can come to my house and we can have some fun…" I wanted to puke. Yamato's boyfriend was… Taichi?!?! He chose Taichi over me? Ugh I wanted to spit on him. He so wasn't Yamato's type at all. And what did he mean by having some '_fun_'? He better mean video games or I'm going to hurt him extra hard the next time I get a hold of him.

I was going to surprise him outside the school to try and change his mind about being my boyfriend when I saw him and Taichi holding hands and being all mushy with each other. I was hiding in the bushes and now was just about to – holy crap! Did that bastard Taichi just kiss my Yamato? He'd pay for that! Oh he'd pay! Taichi get your arm off my Yamato! He doesn't like you! He's just pretending – he actually wants me! Can't you see that? Isn't it so obvious?

"Ugh they make me sick… I'll just have to change that…" I laughed evilly to myself. Tomorrow the Odaiba Tigers had soccer practice again, so that meant I could move in on what was rightfully mine and Yamato would love me forever for saving him from that wretched Taichi…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) That's the end of the chapter! Pretty long this time, though the next chapter will probably be just about as long if not longer because the next chapter contains a lot of drama, angst, romance, and even a little lemon if I decide to keep it in the chapter, tell me if you want it in or if I should leave it out, so that means…. Review!!!! ^___^


End file.
